vectorthrustfandomcom-20200216-history
EOS-01 Ziz
The EOS-01 Ziz is a superweapon-type attack aircraft introduced in Report 029. As of yet, it is the largest aircraft in Vector Thrust. Characteristics The EOS-01 is a heavy attack aircraft characterized by its enormous size, dwarfing every other air and ground borne aircraft in the game. Resembling aircraft of similar nature in the Ace Combat series, the Ziz is designed to attack targets of all kinds with overwhelming firepower. Ziz airframes are armed with a myriad of anti-air cannons and SAM launchers strewn across the aircraft's body. The unit's size makes attacks to nearly all parts of the body ineffective, making the cockpit section and the engines its weak point. According to official information, the aircraft has a wingspan 514m, 732cm. As a player aircraft Normally, the EOS-01 is restricted to NPC use. However, it can be used by the player by copying its file data (in the "Bombers" folder) and bringing it to the "Aircraft" folder, which will make it selectable in the hangar screen. The size of the Ziz makes it slow and cumbersome, but its firepower allows it to annihilate any target tracked by the pilot. It has the distinctive ability to aim its weapons in a full 360° range, making it particularly effective at pounding ground targets if they are circled around via a pylon turn in the fashion of an AC-130 Spectre gunship. Variants *'EOS-01P': The first known variant of the Ziz. This model is unarmed, and is painted in a two-tone desert camouflage. Although it remains unconfirmed, the "-P" suffix may stand for "prototype". *'EOS-01T': A full-fledged combat version armed with heavy weaponry. The "-T" suffix stands for "Turret". *'EOS-01F': A version of the Ziz that only shows up in the Ziz Hunt missions. Unlike the standard -T version, the -F version is armed with as many weapons as it can carry. They come in four sub-variants, each more advanced than the last, coinciding with a higher number: -F1 Ziz Bellum, -F2 Ziz Armatus, -F3 Ziz Ignus, and -F4 Ziz Velocitas. The "-F" Suffix stands for "Fortress." *'EOS-01EW': A variant of the Ziz that has powerful jamming capabilities, preventing the player from targeting anything except the Ziz itself. However, this variant is unarmed, and must be accompanied by an escort for defense. The "-EW" suffix stands for "Electronic Warfare." Gallery EOS-01P Blueprints.jpg|EOS-01P EOS-01T Blueprints.jpg|EOS-01T size.png|Size comparison between various in-game assets Trivia *The EOS-01 is named after a mythical creature from Jewish mythology, the Ziz, described as being large enough to block the sun when its wings are spread. *EOS-01 stands for Experimental Operations System and according to TimeSymmetry it is the first in a series of units that will be developed to test the game mechanics, independently from the game background story, nations or other factions. *A bug will occur when the Ziz is pushed beyond its flight model limits either by a mismatched AI or player modding. When the Ziz makes a particularily hard turn, it will lose control and humourously spasm across the screen, losing altitude slowly. However, when the autopilot function is applied, the ZiZ will slowly gain altitude (while facing towards the ground). This glitch is only observable when the Ziz comes under player control or the game is modded to place it as a usable unit in Skirmish Mode. Category:Aircraft Category:Superweapons